Megatank
Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters, possibly the only Monster in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its casing, which can't take damage even from another Megatank. However, the force of the impact will probably push its companion into the digital sea. In the first season a Megatank's laser does 50 life points allowing some room for the Lyoko warriors to protect Aelita with their bodies. This changes in season 2, since X.A.N.A.'s monsters get stronger and a whole 100 life points of damage is dealt, making the body protection technique usless. Megatanks also have the ability to destroy objects that Aelita creates with her power, however if Aelita's Creativity is mixed with her Energy Fields it may take around 5 or 6 shots. A Megatank's laser will usually not come back until it hits something or someone. Megatanks can also run over or trap the warriors. Abilities When they attack, they open up and fire a large laser that does 80-100 points of damage that devirtualizes the Warriors with one shot, or it will simply devirtualize them by running them over. However, in the first episodes, the Megatank's laser only did 50 points of damage, making it survivable, as shown in episodes such as Log Book and Big Bug. While its laser is the most powerful laser of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, it can be blocked by Aelita's energy field, which can also destroy the laser, and Ulrich's sword, which shatters after a short period of time. To defeat them, Team Lyoko hits the Eye of XANA before it closes. From Season 3, the Megatanks sometimes fire their laser horizontally, making a nearly unavoidable attack. Megatanks are the most challenging to destroy because of its shell; the shell can block all of Team Lyoko's weapons. It is even able to withstand Aelita's Energy Field. The Megatank can also withstand an attack of another Megatank, as seen in Contact. They can also push other Megatanks with their Laser. In Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize, one shows up as a boss, and it must be defeated in order for the level in question to be completed. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity (Wii) there were Omegatanks (Megatanks with spikes) and Ubertanks (Megatanks that always fire lasers horizontally). There are also O-megatanks (Megatanks which fire no laser). Trivia * Aelita once threw two energy fields that shattered the Megatank's energy wall as if it were glass. (False Lead) * The Megatanks seem to have been based on bowling balls. Jokes referring to bowling have been made by the heroes at the Megatanks' expense. * In Code: Earth, Ulrich was shown blocking a Megatank's laser with his digital Katana and actually maintaining the block while Jeremie tried to send Aelita to the real world for the first time. * Starting in the very first episode, Teddygozilla, Megatanks only dealt 50 points of damage, making their attacks survivable. This was changed after the episode Code: Earth, after which they began dealing their current damage of 100 points. * Megatanks are Ulrich's least favorite monster to fight against. * Prior to Evolution, Megatanks were only shown in sectors 1-4. It was not until the pilot of season 5, XANA 2.0, that they were finally shown in sector 5, becoming one of only a few monsters shown in this area. This same distinction applies to the Krabs. * Megatanks are the first monster to return in Season 5, with three appearing in X.A.N.A. 2.0. Gallery Megatank1.jpg 2011-09-12 1538.png Yumi saves aelita.png 2011-09-15_0942.png 2011-09-15_0951.png 2011-09-15 0934.png XANA_290.jpg Megatank.jpg 100px-Megatank Card-1-.jpg|Code Lyoko Evolution ID Card tumblr_lzaiakoSaB1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0fxgoiqGF1rpcg7oo9_1280.jpg tumblr_lrukflnW0N1r3z27uo1_500.jpg tumblr_lysevpMKCW1qlvb12o1_500.png Megatank 360 Blast.png Megatank 2.PNG Megatank 3.PNG 1349017780_134.png|Code Lyoko Evolution es:Megatanque Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains